


Hux’s Butt Pt.15

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But she takes him under her wing kinda, Crack, Crack Fic, Even though it’s Phasma and she’s not exactly the friendliest, Hickeys, Hux’s Butt, Incompetent Bridge Staff, M/M, Mitaka’s making a friend, Phasma POV, Phasma Ships It, Ren makes Hux neglect his duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Hux has disappeared from the bridge. Phasma and Mitaka go off in search of him. They find Hux in a..... compromising..... situation.





	Hux’s Butt Pt.15

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s gonna be a side series off of this based on Mitaka and Phasma’s friendship and it’s gonna be written by my good friend Sarah so once that’s posted totally check it out it’s gonna be awesome and it ties into this fic too so yeah!!

Phasma strode out onto the bridge, noting he absence of both General Hux _and_ Kylo Ren, and smirking knowingly under her helmet. She hoped Ren would be a good influence, and get the General to relax slightly (and that they wouldn’t end up traumatising the whole ship with explosive arguments). She turned her attention back to the crew, who were currently looking rather scared of her.

“Petty Officer, who has been left in charge here?” She barked at the nearest officer.

“Um, no one, sir, uh, I mean ma’am, um, I mean Captain, uh, I mean-“

“Thank you Petty Officer, Captain will do.” She replied, rolling her eyes at the man’s utter incompetence. Really, she should have a word with Hux about his bridge staff, none of them could ever manage to give her a straight answer. Realising the man was still stood in front of her she sighed internally. “You are dismissed” and the man scurried back to his seat. 

“Lieutenant Mitaka, you have the bridge” she ordered, knowing the man as being the most capable by far (though that really wasn’t saying much. Half the people here were, in her opinion, karking bantha fodder). As she began to march away again, she heard footsteps behind her.

“Captain, you wouldn’t happen to know where the general is, would you?” Came Mitaka’s slightly timid voice. ‘At least he doesn’t stutter like the others’ she thought. 

“No, I do not” she replied, knowing full well that the General was off sucking face ~~or dick~~ with Kylo Ren, “But his whereabouts aren’t relevant at this time. Return to your command”

Mitaka’s face fell, but he saluted and strode away nevertheless. Phasma couldn’t help feeling _slightly_ bad for the lieutenant, but she was somewhat proud of his ability to keep a brave face. (Though she knew if he were a ‘trooper then he’d have had a breakdown by now). 

“Actually Lieutenant,” she began “follow me. Vice-Lieutenant Akt’hi, you have command” And she finally marched out with Mitaka following a few steps behind. 

“Captain, may I ask where and why you’re taking me?” Mitaka asked nervously, his hands clutched behind his back as he hurried to keep up with her. 

“You may, but I’m not going to tell you yet” she replied, smirking again and barely containing a laugh at the worried expression that flashed over Mitaka’s face. 

As she marched on, she formulated a plan to make Hux ~~annoyed~~ lighten up a bit, mentally including Mitaka, as she felt the man could do with having a bit of fun. 

After a few minutes more, she stopped, just before they reached the hall which contained the major officers quarters, which were Ren and Hux’s, as well as her own. 

“So here’s the plan” she began in a low voice, turning to face Mitaka. Frowning, she broke off, walking a few more steps down the hallway. “Wait, can you hear that?” 

“Hear what? Captain?” Mitaka replied, taking a step forwards also. 

“That” Phasma nodded, pointing down the hall to where it turned the corner. Some faint moaning sounds could be heard, that could only belong to the two other people with high enough clearance to access this hallway. 

“Uh, um, I have to go, Captain, I, um, need to, uh” he stopped, his gaze dropping to the floor, then turned around to leave, making it several meters away before Phasma called out to him. 

“Report to me at 1750 hours Lieutenant in the canteen. There’s some things I’d like to discuss” 

“Yes Captain” 

Phasma watched as he retreated away, slightly concerned as to why he had become so... upset?... so quickly. Shaking her head, she smiled again, modifying her plan again. But before she returned to her ‘troopers there was _one_ thing she wanted to do. 

“General if you’re done having a quickie with Kylo Ren then your presence is required on the bridge” she shouted, running away down the hall with Hux’s shouts echoing behind her. 

“We were not ‘having a quickie’!! We were discussing mission tactics!!!” 

“Tell that to those hickeys” she yelled back, laughing as Hux flushed red. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!!! And they keep me motivated!!


End file.
